The present invention relates to a towel or blanket having an integral carrying case.
People going to the beach, swimming pool, hiking, camping, etc. often carry a towel or blanket in one arm and miscellaneous items in their other hand, which is clumsy and inconvenient.
When laying down at the beach, etc., it is more comfortable if something can be found to place under your head. Pillows, however, are too bulky to carry very far.
When a towel is placed on a lounge chair it tends to slip off the chair. Items placed under the chair are sometimes forgotten when leaving.